The disclosure relates generally to an equipment notification system for an agricultural implement.
Generally, an air cart is used to meter and deliver agricultural product (e.g., seeds) to a seeding implement. The air cart may include a storage tank (e.g., a pressurized tank), an air source (e.g., a blower), and a metering system. The product may be gravity fed from the storage tank to the metering system, which distributes a target volume of product into an air flow generated by the air source. The air flow carries the product to the row units via conduits extending between the air cart and the seeding implement. The metering system may include meter rollers that regulate the flow of product based on meter roller geometry and rotation rate.
During the distribution process, circumstances may arise in which access to the air cart for the purposes of inspection, maintenance, or refilling may be needed. In such cases, an access ladder of the air cart may be utilized. The ladder may be moved into an access position to enable the inspection, maintenance, or refilling and back to a stowed position when the inspection, maintenance, or refilling is complete. However, it is now recognized that the ladder may be susceptible to damage if the ladder is not appropriately placed back into the stowed position prior to commencing or resuming further operation of the air cart.